The Only Exception
by ellie1500
Summary: The summery's inside, classic love story. Ellie Cullen falls in love with Demetri Volturi and they start to date, but like every couple they have their troubles. The summery sucks, my bad. Lemon in later chapter. DemxOC
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Demetri meets Ellie on one of the visits and they fall in love when Demetri stays the night at the Cullen's with Ellie. But they realize that they can't be together because of his job at the Volturi, and that Jane and Aro don't like Ellie. He promises her he'll find a way, and he has to leave to Italy.

Setting: Between New Moon and Eclipse.

Chapter 1/Prologue:

I had nowhere else, but Forks. I called Alice before, and made sure it was okay for me to stay. I didn't know for how long, forever hopefully. I took my only suite case, ninety years living out of only one suite case, I smiled. I took one last look around my apartment for twenty years, twenty years while she got older and I stayed the same.

I hoped for the best, one last time, and walked out of the room.

* * *

So, do you like it? It'll get better, if you don't like it, i promise. And please, please review! 


	2. Meeting

Chapter 2! well chapter 1 in my mind but whatever, i hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 2 : meet

Demetri's POV-

Aro sent me, Jane, Felix and Alec to Vancouver to take care of some newborn vampires. They were taken care of and I didn't have to do a thing, but I did have to feed soon. Jane made a split decision to pay the Cullen's a visit. I didn't understand completely why Aro was so interested in them, they were just vampires like us.

We ran there, from Vancouver to Forks in about three hours. I could tell my eyes were black, my throat was burning for blood. The Cullen's were waiting for us in the woods, every one of them except Edward and Bella, and there was a new one. She was a little shorter than me, with golden eyes and strawberry blonde hair, and looked only about nineteen.

Carlisle cleared his throat "Hi Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri." I kept staring at the new girl, she didn't have a mate by the looks of it since all the couples were there with no new guy.

"We thought we'd stop by," Jane explained. "We were in the area."

"You can stay with us as long as you'd like." Esme offered, smiling. The new girl brushed the bangs out of her eyes, I didn't know what Jane was up to but a small part of me wished we could stay.

"That would be fine." Jane started to walk towards the Cullen's, me, Felix and Alec following close behind.

Jane stopped two feet in front of the Cullen's, looking at the new girl. "Another human Carlisle?" I could tell Jane was going to use her power, I grabbed her shoulder, she looked at me and I shook my head.

The girl smiled at Jane "actually, I've just joined the coven as a vampire. I'm Ellie Cullen." Jane turned around and stared at Ellie, Ellie smiled.

"…Jane Volturi." Jane introduced herself, Ellie smiled wider and everyone started to walk back to the Cullen house. I sow Alec smile at me and walk to Ellie, I grabbed his arm but he wretched it free.

"Hey, Ellie." She spun around and smiled "I'm Alec, Jane's twin."

"Really, you two don't look alike." Alec sighed and shrugged.

"Yeah, we get that a lot. Well, before Jane kills them." He laughed, she smiled. "And this is Felix," Alec pointed out Felix, Ellie smiled and waved, he shrugged "And Demetri."I looked at Alec a little pissed, he smiled and started talking to Jane, Ellie smiled to me.

"So, Demetri, why were you all serious when Jane asked if I was human?" I shrugged and took a deep breathe.

"Well Jane has…anger issues." I laughed, so did Ellie. "And she has this power to inflict pain on someone by just looking at them."

"Wow, that's unique, never heard of that before." I shrugged.

"Yeah, Aro likes uniqueness." She nodded as we all arrived at the Cullen's house in the living room.

Alice smiled to the Volturi, "we have only two extra rooms, what do you wanna do?" She asked, perky and happy.

"Well Jane you can have your own room," Alec smiled to his sister "me and Felix will share a room."

"What about Demetri?" Jasper asked.

"He could stay with Ellie." Alec smiled devilishly, I glared at Alec who smiled back at me. Carlisle shrugged and looked at Ellie.

"Would you mind that, Ellie? It's only for a little while." Ellie shrugged and smiled at me.

"I don't mind, sure." I smiled back at her. Later that night Ellie and most of the other Cullen's went hunting while me, and Alec stayed back and let Felix and Jane feed a few towns away.

"Let's check out where you're sleeping." Alec smiled, I tried to grab him but he ran upstairs to Ellie's room, I ran just as fast and opened the door. Alec was looking around, the room was bare except for some books on a shelve and a TV with two couches. "Well this is boring." He walked over to the dresser, I sighed.

"Alec, what are you doing? Get out of her stuff." Alec whistled and turned around after opening a top drawer.

"Demetri, let me tell you, you can tell a lot, and I mean _a lot _from a girls underwear drawer." He held up a black thong, I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Now, on the outside, Ellie may look sweet, but judging by these, she has a bad streak."

"Alec, if she does have a bad streak, she'll have no qualms punching you in the face for looking threw her stuff." Alec rolled his eyes and put the thong back, looking threw the draw more. "Why are you trying to set me and Ellie up? I've known her for about six hours, tops."

"Because, she's obviously special enough for you to stop Jane from hurting her." Alec explained while pulling something else out of the drawer. "Oh, skull and cross bones, just your type Demetri." He pulled out a black bra with purple skulls on it. "She's bigger than I thought." He laughed.

"What? So if I have morals I obviously like her." I rolled my eyes, not looking at the bra. Alec threw the bra at my face, I knocked it off and sighed. "Very funny, Alec."

"Actually, yes. You've never stopped Jane from hurting anyone before, so you obviously do like her." I heard the front door open, and with vampire speed I put the bra back and closed it before Alec could embarrass me more. Alec walked normal human speed out of the door, taking his time, I pushed him out of the way and ran downstairs.

But on the way down the stairs I ran into something, or someone. I put my arm around their waist and put my other hand on the railing, opening my eyes to see Ellie. She had a look on her face that said if she could, she would be blushing right now. She laughed nervously, I stood up quickly and let go of her waist. "Sorry, I didn't see you." I tried to avoid her eyes, but when I sow her smile I looked into her golden eyes.

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

Later that night, I sat on one of Ellie's two couches in her room, in a pair of sweat pants Emmet let me borrow and a t-shirt. Ellie was sitting on the other couch in a pair of shorts that went a inch or two above her knee and a lace-y tank top, both of us watching TV.

"So," I started, sighing "how were you changed?" She shrugged.

"Um, about ninety years ago I had caner and I was going to die any day, but Alice changed me instead. I traveled, alone sometimes, sometimes with Alice and Jasper, but about twenty years ago I found my only living relative left and I lived with her. I took care of her since she was old until she died, then I called Alice and asked if I could join the Cullen's."

"Isn't cancer something new?" She shrugged.

"I don't think so, I don't know what else it could've been." I nodded. "So how did you get changed."

I smiled "I'm a lot older than you."

She raised an eyebrow "How much older?"

"I'm over 1,600 years old." Her eyes widened.

"Damn, that is old. But I've heard that age is just a number." I smiled and leaned back agents the couch.

"Alec says that all the time, he's such a weirdo." I laughed, she smiled

"So…why'd you join the Volturi?" She asked tentavly, trying not to offend me. I shrugged and smiled.

"Where else was I going to go?" She nodded and smiled, easing the tension in the room.

"Touche." She laughed, I laughed a little too.

* * *

Review, Review, Review!


	3. Seeing

Chapter 3:

Ellie's POV:

Me and Demetri stayed up all night, well since we don't sleep, and talked about stupid stuff and watched bad TV. I got along with him so well it shocked me, I never bonded with someone so well since I don't even know when. I think I talked to him more than I've talked with Alice since I've been a part of the Cullen's.

Demetri and Alec went to feed last night, since shockingly they wanted to go to Forks high school with us. I walked from my homeroom to second period, someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I spun around and found it was Demetri, and my un-beating heart started thumping, I smiled at him. "Hey, how are you?" I asked, trying to keep my cool.

He shrugged "Fine, just, uh I don't know where room 233 is." I took a look at my scheduale.

"That's actually my class, I'm going there now." He nodded and we started to walk to second period.

"Are there any wolves around Forks?" I nodded as we rounded the corner to the hallway.

"Yeah, there's a pack about two miles away, why?" He sighed.

"I don't like wolves." He wrinkled his nose, I smiled at his face. "What's so funny?" He cracked a smile.

"Your face," I laughed, and walked into class, he smiled and sat next to me.

"My face is funny?" I sat down at a desk.

"Gee, thanks Demetri." he chuckled and shook his head.

"Not what I meant." I smiled and nodded. "So what grade are we in?"

"Seniors, but soon your going to move to Germany for collage soon." He nodded slowly. "What, you're sad to be leaving the states?"He shrugged and half smiled "You could say that." A girl about average height and blue eyes with brown hair walked over to us. She stared at Demetri and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Ivy." Demetri looked at the annoyed me and back at her. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I'm Demetri." He looked away from the girl, I glared at her but she didn't seem to notice. God, where was Jane when I needed her? I smiled.

"So, Demetri are you busy Friday night? There's a school dance and I'm still somehow dateless." She smiled, blushing a little.

"Ellie," Demetri started, I snapped my head in his direction, confused. "aren't we going camping that night? Maybe some Cores light with us?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yep, and I think were bringing about 36 of our friends, the car's going to be full." I looked up at Ivy, she looked angry. "Sorry." She walked to her seat as the teacher walked into class. I looked at Demetri and smiled, he smiled wider as class started.

Later that day after school, I was walking out to the parking lot with Demetri when I sow Bella. I smiled and waved to her, she waved back, and I walked over to her with Demetri as a motorcycle rode up next to Bella. The guy took off his helmet, he had black hair and tan skin and smiled at Bella, I smelt a horrible smell. It smelled like wet dog, I looked at Demetri, he was standing upright and stiff.

"Are you okay?" I asked him seriously, touching his arm.

"He's a wolf." I took a breathe.

"You go get a ride from Jane or Alec, I'll stay with Bella." He looked unsure.

"Be careful." He warned me, I nodded and walked over to Bella.

"Hey Bella, what are you up to?" She shrugged, I could feel the wolf glare at the back of my head.

"Nothing, just talking to Jake." She motioned to the guy. "Ellie this is Jake, Jake this is-"

"Blood-sucker." He whispered under his breathe. I glared at him.

"Dog."

"Look, guys don't fight." Bella tried to calm us down. "Ellie, uh do you need something? I was going to go to La Push with Jake."

"You're gonna trust this guy? He's gonna end up killing you by the looks of it." I hissed.

Jake snorted "I can keep her alive longer than you blood suckers ever could." I rolled my eyes.

"I'd beg to differ." He looked me up and down and smiled.

"How about you try saying that when you don't want to rip out Bella's throat for her blood." I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" A car stopped next to me and rolled down the window, it was Alice and Jasper.

"Ellie, hop in. Bella are you staying?" I sighed and could tell there was no debating it, I sat in the back seat of the car. Bella stayed and Jasper started to drive out of the school, it was deadly silent until the car was off of school grounds. "Ellie calm down." Jasper told me, Jasper tried to project waves of calm for me, I scoffed.

"Jasper I think you forgot my power, don't waste your time." I crossed my arms and Jasper gave up.

"Ellie, are you thirsty?" I looked at her confused.

"Could I use your mirror?" I started to calm down on my own. Alice handed me a mini mirror, I looked at my eyes and they were as black as a(Twilight book cover) crow. I sighed. "Shit." and handed her the mirror.

"Do you want to go hunting?" Alice asked, I shook my head.

"No I'm just angry. I swear to god I'm going to rip that wolf's throat out." I sat back in the comfy seats and Jasper drove us home. Demetri was out on the front porch looking worried, I stepped out of the car and Alice and Jasper walked out hand in hand, acting all cute and couple-y. I sighed, where was my mate? I shook my head and sat next to Demetri.

"What happened with that guy?" I tried to smile.

"We kinda got in a fight, verbally, and my eyes got black and I had to leave." Demetri leaned back on his hands, his hand brushing agents mine. I could feel a warmth in my chest, like my dead heart got a jump start, I looked at his red eyes and smiled. I lied back on Demetri's stomach and he pulled me into his arms.

* * *

Demetri POV

Ellie intertwined our fingers and we stared out into nothing. Jane, Alec and Felix were going to be back soon, I thought, but really didn't care.

"So how long have you been staying with the Cullen's?" I asked, placing his chin on Ellie's strawberry blonde hair. Her hair smelled like oranges, she smiled and felt her relax even more in my arms.

"A couple of months." She stated looking into my red eyes with her golden ones.

"Don't you have…a mate?" I looked down into her golden eyes, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, I thought I would have by now, almost ninety years old but I haven't yet." I nodded. "What about you?"

I sighed, "the Volturi might not have a rule agents having a mate, but it's uncommon." She nodded, frowning a little. "Disappointed?" He teased and she laughed, throwing her head back agents my shoulder.

"You wish." I smiled, they looked at each other, having our own conversation without any words. I moved a piece of hair out of her face, bent down and kissed her on the lips she kissed me back with the same passion.

She sat up-right, I followed her the whole time and put my hand behind her neck, pulling us closer. I nibbled on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for me and our tongues slid passed each other and played. I moved my hands down to her waist and her arms wrapped around my neck, toying with my dark hair.

"Demetri." Ellie and me pulled away fast and looked in the direction of the voice to see Jane, Alec and Felix. Ellie blushed and smiled to me without Jane, Alec or Felix seeing. I wanted to smile, but Jane was staring at me seriously.

"Jane." I responded, Jane looked at Ellie then me.

"We're leaving next week, Aro has another project for us." She walked into the Cullen's house gracefully followed by Felix and Alec. The smile drained from Ellie face as she bit her lip and stood up, I caught her wrist she looked like she had tears in her eyes. I looked up to her and pulled her down to the porch chair, looking deep into her watering eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, looking down at their hands then back up to her eyes again.

"…When you leave, you can't come back for a while, it's not gonna work out." She told him the truth.

I sighed and grasped her hand tighter, "I'm not sure right now, but I'll find a way for us to work as normal as possible."

She took a moment to think before she smiled and sighed "how can vampires be normal?" I smiled and lifted her up and pulled her by her hand to the woods. "Where are we going?" She asked, confused.

* * *

Honestly this chapter was so hard to write lol, i don't even know why. Please, please, please review. :)


	4. Believing

Chapter 4:

Ellie POV

He took them a few feet into the woods and started to run with vampire speed, she followed him until he disappeared to her eyes. She stopped running and called his name, "Demetri!" and felt someone kissing her. She closed her eyes and smiled into the kiss, Demetri pulled away after a few moments.

He stared into her eyes, "I want to try feeding your way." she smiled and eyed a deer in the distance. She touched his arm and nodded to the deer, she ran at vampire speed and quickly snapped the deer's neck and biting into it, Demetri following.

Later that day me and Demetri walked back to the house hand in hand, we walked threw the front door and sow Rose and Emmet. Rose sow our hands and stared at us, Em sow them and smiled. "Ellie finally found her guy?" I smiled at Emmet and I could tell Demetri did to. We sat down together on the couch with Edward and Bella as Alec walked in with me under Demetri's arm.

"Demetri, called. I so called you two happening." Alec rubbed in, Edward and Bella looked over smiling.

"Well it's not like you had a bet on it." I told him, he shrugged with a smug smirk on his face. "Or did you?"

"Felix!" it took a moment before Felix walked into the room, Alec smiled victoriously at him. "I win." I rolled my eyes and smiled at Demetri, he smiled to and kiss me quickly while Alec wasn't gawking. "Ten bucks." Felix grumbled and glared at me and Demetri.

"I'll give it to you later, I don't have it now." Alec nodded and smiled back to me and Demetri.

"I can't believe you actually made a bet." Demetri smiled, Alec shrugged. Felix left the room and went upstairs.

"I knew I'd be right." He smirked happily. "So do you two get to share a room still." Ellie smiled.

"It's not like we're teenagers living with our parents." She explained. Carlisle walked threw the living room and Alec stopped him.

"Do Demetri and Ellie get to share a room even though they're together?" Carlisle looked a little shocked.

"Since when?" Ellie smiled.

"Not long." Carlisle thought about it and shrugged.

"Everyone else gets to share a room together, I don't see why not." Demetri smirked at Alec. "Well congratulations but I have to help Esme with something." As soon as Carlisle left the room Felix walked in and handed Alec the money.

He held it up proud smiling like an idiot, I got up quick and took the ten bucks and put it in my pocket. Alec looked at me shocked and glared. Demetri rolled his eyes at Alec as he concentrated "Alec it's nothing to use your powers over."

"Now you don't feel like fighting about it, do you Ellie? Give me the ten bucks and we'll call it even." I blinked and smiled.

"Actually, you know since the bet was about me and Demetri, I think we should get the money." Alec looked confused.

"it didn't work?" Demetri looked down at me, I smiled and shrugged. Alec turned to Felix and concentrated. "Did it work this time?"

Felix took a moment and shook his head "nothing."

* * *

I'm so so so so so sorry about how short this chapter is :p


	5. Want

**Hey i'm sorry i havn't updated in a while but i loved writing this chapter, i hope you enjoy it too. **

* * *

Chapter 5: Want

The next week came and Demetri, Alec, Felix and Jane had to go back to Italy, Demetri stood on the porch about to go. Ellie smiled sadly and he took her into his arms in a tight hug, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm going to miss you." She whispered to him, he bent down to her ear.

"Come with me." She looked into his honey eyes.

"What? Did I hear you right?" She asked, he smiled and nodded. "Demetri, I can't join the Volturi, they don't want me."

"No, I don't want you to join, I just want to introduce you, as my mate." She thought about it, he held her hands and wiped his thumb over their hands, he looked into her eyes. She smiled.

"I…I'll go if Alice goes with me." He smiled.

"Aro will probably let you stay for the night too." Ellie smiled and looked over her shoulder. Alec was talking to Jasper, Alice listening to both of them intently with a smile on her pixi like face. She kissed Demetri quickly before letting go of his hands and walking over to Alice.

"Alice, this is kind of sudden but could I ask you something?" Ellie walked over with a smile. Alice nodded and Ellie and her walked down the steps to the driveway. "Look, Demetri wants me to meet his family basically, would you go with me to Volterra?" Alice smiled and took a look at Jasper and back at her friend.

"Sure, me and Jasper will go with you, are we staying over night?" I nodded and jumped on her, hugging her tight.

"Oh my god, that you so much Alice!" She laughed and hugged Ellie back.

"Ellie, I'm so happy you finally have a mate. I can tell he really likes you." Ellie smiled again and nodded.

"Thanks Alice, that means a lot."

Demetri and Ellie walked into Volterra hand in hand with Jane, Alec and Felix and Jasper and Alice close behind. "are you sure they're not going to hate me?"

He smiled "They're going to love you El. How could they hate you?" She nodded, Heidi looked up and sow Demetri and Ellie holding hands and smiled.

"Demetri, you have a mate?" He smiled and nodded, pulling Ellie into a hug. "Congradulations, you're going to see Aro? I'll take you, I'm Heidi, you are?" She introduced herself to Ellie.

"I'm Ellie Cullen, nice to meet you." Heidi gave Ellie a hug before showing them to two huge Victorian style double doors. Heidi opened them, Aro sow them open and his face lit up.

"Demetri, Jane, Felix, Alec, you're finally home. It's been too long." Aro smiled. Demetri squeezed Ellie's hand before letting it go and walking with his brothers and sisters, she stayed behind with Jasper and Alice. "Jasper, Alice," Aro welcomed and turned to Ellie "and you are?" She smiled.

"I'm Ellie Cullen," Aro nodded.

"She's my mate." Demetri told Aro, Aro turned and looked at Demetri and smiled, then walked down from his chair to Ellie. He put his hand out for her.

"He can read your thoughts by touching your hand." Alice told her. Ellie took a breathe and grasped Aro's hands. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard, it took a minute for him to nod in approval and open his eyes.

"Your thoughts are only a whisper for me, has Edward mentioned anything?" Ellie shook her head, Aro nodded. "how are you and Demetri going to be together?" Ellie looked at Demetri.

"We're not sure yet." Ellie smiled to her mate, he smiled back. Aro nodded acceptably and squeezed Ellie's hands happily.

"Well you could stay here, and be part of the guard." Alice looked at Aro seriously and grasped Jaspers hand.

"But…don't all the guard have special powers?" Ellie asked, Aro chuckled.

"Then my dear, do you have any special powers?" He answered her question with a question. "Hmm?"

She hesitated "Yeah." Demetri stared at her, she smiled to him, easing his worries.

"Well, what is it?" Marcus spoke up from his seat.

"How about you show it?" Aro retorted, smiling, looking over his shoulder quickly and back at Ellie.

"Jane." Jane nodded and waited until Aro stepped out of the way to use her power. Ellie concentrated on Jane, the room was quiet, with no screams. "Ellie, you have a spot on the Volturi." Jane glared at the ground for a moment and got over it. "But don't make a decision now, sleep on it. Demetri, show them to their rooms." Demetri ran over to Ellie and kissed her before taking her hand and walking out of the room with Alice and Jasper.

"So, are you going to live with the Volturi?" Alice asked, Ellie sighed.

"I don't know yet." Demetri showed Alice and Jasper their room which was about a hallway down from Demetri's room. Alice and Jasper went to their room and Demetri took Ellie to his room. She sat down on his bed, he smiled and so did she, he sat next to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, she sighed.

"It never came up in conversation, I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"It's fine. So what do you think about joining the Volturi?" Demetri smiled.

"Believe me I want to spend all of eternity and more with you. But I don't want to leave my family." Demetri smiled and held her hand.

"Just…think about it. I'll be happy with whatever decision you make, and I'll try to make it work." She smiled and leaned in and kissed him hard. He kissed her just as hard and pushed her down on the bed, her fingers got lost in his hair as his hands traced her curves. His hand ran along the border of her shirt and her pants, his fingers trailed under her tight shirt. Demetri kissed down her jaw line as his hands caressed her breasts, she gasped in a unnecessary breathe.

He sat up and sat her on his lap and she took off her shirt for him. Ellie kissed him, grabbing his head and pulling him to her. He looked up at her and took off her bra and kissed down her neck to her breasts. She threw her head back as he sucked on her nipples as he fingered the other. After about ten minutes he kissed her lips.

She pulled her shirt and bra on and kissed him again. "What would you do if I said 'I love you'?" She asked, he smiled.

"I don't know-find out." She giggled.

"I love you Demetri Volturi." she confessed.

"I love you too Ellie Cullen." He smiled "you know what I've thought about?" She looked to him confused and tilted her head and nodded. "A forever is useless without you."

* * *

So what'd you think? i'll update soon i promise :)


End file.
